The proposed research is based on our recent finding that marine algae and marine animals contain a great number of agglutinins and other cell membrane acting biopolymers with different specificities which were in the past overlooked since only a few of them are active to human erythrocytes. It is intended to isolate and purify a number of these agglutinins for use as research tools in reproduction physiology, and for use as agents in cancer chemotherapy. The research includes extraction, purification, and structure determination of the biopolymers. The isolated compounds will be tested in various cell systems. For in depth studies, the compounds will be provided to specialists in oncology, immunology and reproduction physiology. The isolation and characterization of non-agglutinating marine biopolymers with host-mediated anticancer activity will also be carried out.